12 Months
by Hannibal-Hopkins
Summary: This takes place on St Valentines Day, just after Clarice’s Graduation to the FBI. It finds the couple living somewhere in Europe


Disclaimer - The usual applies. Dr Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling, and any other characters from Silence of the Lambs, do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while, I promise to look after them and put them back safely and unharmed once I've finished.  
  
A/N - This takes place on St Valentines Day, just after Clarice's Graduation to the FBI during SOTL. It finds the happy couple living in their house somewhere in Europe [It may seem as if it drags on, but give it time and we'll get to the Valentine's gift]  
  
Thanks to Marcus Aurelius who, as always, helped me find a hold on the thread even when it seemed as if it had been lost, you are my inspiration and my light.  
  
Tata, H  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Clarice woke from her nap to find the bedroom was now in semi darkness. Rolling onto her side she could see out of the large window and gazed upon the brilliant February sunset setting over the lake in the beautiful garden. Stretching lazily she ran her hand over the bedclothes resting upon his side of their bed. It was the first proper Valentines Day that she'd spent with Dr Lecter..or Hannibal, as she now called him. She thought to herself that this time last year she'd just started out on her journey down to the 'Yourself Storage Unit', her first Valentines Day gift from Dr Lecter..Benjamin Raspail's head in a jar. Catherine Martin had disappeared, Jack Crawford had sent her to Dr Lecter..used her as a pawn to get the result on the Buffalo Bill case, she was a trainee with the FBI.how so much had changed in 12 short months.  
  
6 months previously  
  
The day of her graduation had gone great, both Ardelia and she had graduated together with the other students, and were officially 'Special Agents'..the certificate and badge said so. The hope that she'd feel complete and have a sense of belonging now, never came. She had spent hours trying to convince herself that it would and everything was fine...deep down inside she knew otherwise. Her mind kept telling her what she wanted, she couldn't escape this desire..the desire to be with Dr Hannibal Lecter. She thought that she should have been repulsed and disgusted at the realisation, but she felt the exact opposite. Every time she thought about him, which was almost all the time, she'd get a rush of 'butterflies' in her stomach, she felt a warmth generate in her body at the mere mention of his name and a rush of adrenalin when reports of suspected sighting's came into the bureau, hoping it was true and wishing it wasn't.the knowledge that if he were found, then he'd be put to death made her feel physically sick. Jack Crawford had said those immortal words to her just before she went down the dungeon for the first time "The last thing you want, is Hannibal Lecter inside your head", now she didn't know if she could be the same person without having him inside her head. In between her assignments with the FBI, she began to search for him, not sure what she would do if she actually found him. The agent in her was screaming for her to her job.the woman in her was screaming for her to give in to her desires for him. The choice was a tough one, but one, unbeknown to her, that she had to inevitably make  
  
Dr Lecter had escaped from his guards in Memphis and became a fugitive of the law. He'd killed the ambulance crew and a tourist taking his identity until he could retrieve those that he'd put aside for the day when he'd need them. A little DIY cosmetic surgery had altered his appearance, just slightly, so that the chances of him being recognised decreased somewhat. He travelled to Europe using one of his new fake identities, freedom tasted good and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it. Dr Lecter travelled to France and stayed in one of the excellent French 5 star hotels in Paris, he knew the authorities worldwide would have been alerted to his absence and would be on the look out for him. He kept himself to himself and made a habit of not drawing attention to him. A short trip to the UK to enjoy the arts and sights of London followed shortly afterwards. As much as he'd have liked to, staying in one place for some time would be nice, but a little risky.he had to keep one step ahead of them until the heat had subsided a touch, then he could find a hideaway to stay in. There was something missing though, a feeling deep inside of him that he'd not had before. It was with him almost constantly and was strange to experience it, the not knowing its origins had begun to get him a little down. Then it dawned on him, the realisation hit him like a freight train and left him almost in a state of shock. He yearned for Clarice Starling, the FBI agent. He'd made a statement that 'people would think they were in love' it had been a spur of the moment comment; he'd pushed the matter aside and thought nothing more of it..until now. The more he thought of her, the more he felt the stab of hunger, she'd eaten his heart and set him on fire.finding nourishment in her body and the very sight of her was what he wanted. He wondered if she would want the same though, he hoped that she did.he'd smelt her pheromones in Memphis when they'd locked gazes and she'd almost begged him to tell her Buffalo Bill's real name, it was there again when he'd stroked her index finger with his own. Now came the hardest decision he'd ever made in his adult life. Should he stay as he was, travelling across the world eluding the authorities until he met his end.or should he go back for Clarice.his Clarice and be content for the rest of his days? His freedom was at stake..but his happiness and a possible life with the woman he loved was too. The choice wasn't that hard but it had its risks..he began to make arrangements to go back, to the US, for Clarice.  
  
3 Months later  
  
Clarice had come home one night to find Dr Lecter sitting in her lounge. At first her breath caught in her throat, there were no bars separating them this time. It seemed like an eternity until he rose from his seated position and walked to within a few feet of her. She looked into his eyes and found she couldn't speak.. "You're looking well Clarice" his voice broke the silence and the tension between them "Cut with the bullshit, Dr.what the hell are you doing in my home?" her voice and ability to speak had returned "Clarice, I'm hurt. I was hoping for a far better welcome than that" "That's about the best you're going to get" she spat back at him. Backing away from him, she walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver "Ah, once an agent, always an agent. I'd have thought we'd at least have been able to have a little chat before you called old Jackie boy up and told him of my presence here.what's the matter Clarice, scared I'll bite you?" He began moving towards her "Dr Lecter, I'm warning you if you don't stop right this second I'll shoot you" she began to back up towards the wall as he continued to advance towards her. "No Clarice, I don't think you will do that, you see I believe you want exactly the same as I want" Clarice came to a stop, her back was pressed up against the wall, Dr Lecter was now standing in front of her, merely a few inches from her. Her legs had turned to lead, they wouldn't move. She could feel parts of his body slightly touching hers, her body was responding to him and she knew that he knew. The agent in her head was telling her to incapacitate him and call for help, the woman was telling her to stay put and let things take their course, she managed to form three little words "And what's that?" "This" he offered in response as his lips descended onto hers. He was soft and warm and inviting. At first she just stood there not responding, her head was all over the place, it stopped dead in its tracks when she felt him deepening their embrace. For once she did something she wanted to do and not something she'd been programmed to do - she responded to him. In those few seconds Clarice Starling had stopped being the agent and became the woman that she always was.  
  
That night they gave themselves to each other and embarked upon this new and untried experience of being loved by someone else, of sharing their life with another. In the early hours they left Clarice's house and made their way to a safe location, here they would stay for a few days until all was in place for their final destination. It was to be the start of the rest of their lives.  
  
Valentines Day  
  
Clarice lay for a little while longer; she was happy and content with life. Hannibal made her happy, gave her a reason for living.he was her soul mate, best friend and lover, just as she was his. She rose from the bed, the past few weeks she'd began to feel quite tired in the afternoons, so much so that Hannibal had ordered she rest "Dr's orders" as he put it. She descended the stairs to find the house empty; there was a huge bouquet of red roses placed on the table with a note attached. Walking over to it a smile crept on to her face as she read what he'd put.  
  
C  
  
Come find me outside and get your Valentines Day gift  
  
H  
  
Bending down she buried her face in the flowers and inhaled the scent. She'd like to have made him wait, but was eager to find out what gift he'd gotten her. She also had something for him; he'd not be expecting it and the look on his face would be absolutely priceless.  
  
Walking out into the garden she surveyed the surroundings, and then she spotted him, stood on the bridge that stretched over the narrow part of the lake. She walked over to him. He turned to be greeted by the beautiful woman before him, his heart was alight for her, in the short space of time they'd pledged themselves to one another he no longer felt incomplete. Her beauty was radiating, he loved every aspect of her..he loved her. "Clarice, did you have a pleasant nap" his eyes took in every curve of her "I did, thank you" finally she playfully swatted his arm "Hannibal, come on.please tell me what my gift is" "Oh and I thought you'd come out here to see me, not to enquire what your gift is" he teased back. "I did...and also to find out what my gift was" she flashed a wicked smile at him and he laughed out loud. "I guess that's alright then" he winked at her and reached into his jacket pocket. He came out holding a little red box; he then went down on one knee before her. Clarice was in total disbelief, she could do nothing but gaze at him, everything around them blended into the background, it was just themselves that existed for the moment. Dr Lecter opened the box and revealed a stunning diamond ring "Clarice, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The tears began to cascade down her face. "YES, oh yes Hannibal I would" she finally answered. His smile beamed out for the entire world to see, he placed the ring upon her left hand and admired it, holding her hand he rose and showed it to her. The tears were still flowing so he held her close until they'd abated and she'd calmed. He then claimed her in a kiss that left them both gasping and eager to carry this on in a more suitable location. "Happy Valentines day my darling..having you as my wife is the best gift I could ever wish for" "Oh, I nearly forgot" she pulled back and looked into his inquisitive eyes "I've got something for you" "Clarice?" Taking his hand she placed it on her stomach and held it, under her own, until he realised exactly what she was saying, she was right, the look on his face was priceless. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside their home. The sun had set on their Valentine's Day, but it was only just rising on the next chapter of their lives. 


End file.
